El Derecho a ser Parodiado
by Ariakas DV
Summary: Parodia de distintas escenas del videojuego Resident Evil 5. ADVERTENCIA: contiene spoilers
1. Episodio 1: Cuando las fans atacan

**El Derecho a ser parodiado no es una obra mia, es una traduccion de "The Right to be Parodied" escrita por ****Chrystalis**** del deviantart. **

**todos los personajes pertenecen a Capcom.**

* * *

**Episodio I: Cuando las fans atacan**

Nota del Autor: Esta es una breve parodia de una escena en Resident Evil 5, así que obviamente habrá SPOILERS! Usted ha sido advertido.

"Los preparativos están casi completos", ronroneó bien vestida de color oro en ropa de diseñador, de pies con una esplendida pedicura . Er, no, espera, el pie en realidad pertenecía a unas piernas muy femeninas que estaban siendo tomados obsesionadamente por la cámara. Excella Gionne vista en la cámara antes de tomar una jeringa del maletin. "Entonces podemos irnos".

"Bien," contestó Wesker, también ronroneando. Regla número uno de ser un villano sexy: hablar siempre como un gato. Excella cuidadosamente saco las burbujas de aire de la jeringa antes de apuñalar con la aguja su antebrazo con fuerza vengativa. Si ella hubiera estado trabajando en una unidad de sangre, habría recibido quejas.

Wesker rígido de dolor se obligó a si mismo a relajarse mientras siente como el suero de color rojo oscuro-que-sospechosamente-es-exactamente-como-la-cosa-que-Irving-se-inyecto a sí mismo-resbaló en sus venas. Se pregunta una vez más por qué le permita la confianza a una persona que tiene un complejo ligeramente sádico de manejar tan importante y delicada tarea. Parece extraño, teniendo en cuenta su enorme confianza en esas cuestiones.

"Sabes, me sorprendió que Las Plagas fueran un éxito", Excella se redujo ligeramente, por si acaso alguno de los jugadores no había sabido aún el nombre de los parásitos que el español . "guardo la jeringa vacía a medida que ascendía Wesker arriba. "Cuando llegué, tuve mis dudas." Ella lo miró, admirando la vista de su parte trasera por un momento antes de levantarse. " Y ahora Uroboros se ha completado."

"Tu posición en Tricell está asegurada." comento Wesker casi calurosamente.

"Oh ..." Excella en círculos detras de él, coloca sus manos con valentía a lo largo de sus hombros. "Tengo mi mirada puesta en algo mucho más… grande ... " dice con énfasis en su voz y llevando sus ojos hacia abajo, Excella no podría haber sonado más sugerente si lo hubiera intentado.

"... hnn ..."

" necesitas de un socio, ¿no?" Pregunta, todavía frotando su hombro. "Alguien adecuado para que te ayude en tu nuevo mundo?" Su mano bajo un poco mas, acariciando su abdomen cada vez cerca. "Creo que he demostrado que yo soy digna ... no?"

Wesker toma su mentón con su mano, sólo la aplicando presión suficiente para desconcertarla. "Cuidado, mi querido", advirtió ella, "se demasiado amable y las fans vendrán después."

Excella aleja su cabeza y deja de ir sin cuidado. Ella miraba Wesker con una afrenta de dignidad y con gran cantidad de confusión. "... fans?"

En ese momento, un gran estruendo de una puerta metálica al caer al suelo y una ráfaga de aire, seguido de cerca por un coro de gritos, el sonido fue horrible suficiente para que incluso los más psicóticos científicos de Umbrella tuvieran pesadillas. Excella giro los ojos al gran pasillo para encontrar una multitud de rabiosas mujeres (y algunos hombres) que se dirigian hacia ella. Todos ellos fueron preparados en una variedad de trajes y gafas de sol negro apropiado para una película de matrix, y sus ojos brillaban en un arco iris de colores. Todos y cada uno centra la mirada de odio a ell, con sus dedos y nudillos como armas amenazante. Algunos de ellos tenian incluso la formación de espuma en la boca.

"Si lo deseas, puedes empezar a correr," aconseja Wesker, fríamente caminando a un lado la multitud.

Con un gran grito de batalla que cobraban, Excella huyo con un grito estridente, chicas fans (y chicos fans) la seguían pisandole los talones. Wesker no podía contener su sonrisa viendo como ella corria de la sala. La amenaza de fans una molestia desde hace mucho tiempo que había aprendido a manipular para sus propios fines, e incluso el hipo ocasional como ésta no ha aportado nunca entretenimiento por lo menos. Excella pensaría dos veces antes de tirarse a sí misma en él, que era seguro.

"El BSAA está aquí," anuncio el medico con la plaga con su voz monótona. Wesker gira su cabeza para ver la figura parada en las ruinas de la puerta. Un momento de silencio pasa.

"Es tu línea, Excella!" llama Wesker .

"AGGGGGHHH! No la cara! No la cara!" Siguieron varios gritos más, menos inteligible, una cacofonía de los golpes y choques, y muchos Whoops del triunfo de la multitud.

"... no va a ayudarla?" dijo el médico con la plaga.

Wesker se encogió de hombros. "El plan está en su fase final, no voy a tolerar retrasos. Además, advierten a lo que hizo ella." el médico con plaga asintió y se deslizo lejos, sonido de talones en el suelo. Wesker retirado del caso de la multitud que había abandonado Excella, miraba por la ventana contemplando. De repente, fue atacado por un flashback errante.

Un rayo se dibujo de manera espectacular a través de una ventana gótica, iluminando al decrépito viejo en su silla de ruedas. "... una nueva raza superior ..." carraspea. "... la creación de un nuevo mundo ..."

Varios destellos de luz seguidos, y el tiempo saltará rápidamente hacia adelante, mejor para ocultar los eventos a fin de que la escena pueda ser reutilizada posteriormente para obtener el máximo impacto dramático.

"... la forma de manejar ..." vértigo de flash! "¡Tú!" Wesker levantó su cabeza y levanto los ojos brillando debajo de los lentes de sol, incluso en lo oscuro de la fantasmal mansión en la noche durante una tormenta eléctrica.

"Yo iba a convertirme en un dios ...!"

Wesker avanzo hacia adelante amenazante, levantando la mano enguantada en una garra que para el beneficio de la cámara fue inexplicablemente el zoom en el apéndice.

"Escudos! Escudos y manivelas en la medida en que el ojo puede ver!" dice el viejo con un áspero reír.

Wesker apuñalado por su parte, el flashback en el pecho, matandolo instantáneamente y dejando el camino libre para volver a la actualidad. "... Yo supongo que debo agradecete, Spencer," él, reflexionó mirando a los botes de Uroboros ya que sacudió la inexistete sangre de su mano. "Pero usted era un tonto hombre."

Escena acabada, el punto de vista pasa de nuevo a Buck Meatfist y Cleopatra. Quiero decir, Chris y Sheva.


	2. Episodio 2: La venganza de los Flashback

**El Derecho a ser parodiado no es una obra mia, es una traduccion de "The Right to be Parodied" escrita por ****Chrystalis**** del deviantart. **

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Capcom.**

**

* * *

**

**Episodio II: La venganza de los flashback**

_Nota del autor: Esta es una breve parodia de una escena de Resident Evil 5. Huelga decir que habrá SPOILERS aquí. Bastante grandes, en eso. ha sido advertido._

"Entonces, ¿llegaron hasta aquí?", dijo Wesker con una sonrisa casi de ensueño viendo como Chris y Sheva subian inquietamente en un ascensor. En algún lugar lejos, el fantasma del Jefe Planchas se levantó y sacudió el puño enfadado por el robo de Wesker en su línea. Rápidamente le dio despedir al fantasma de William Birkin, ya que es un cliché de la línea de todos modos. Dichoso de olvidar tales disputas paranormales, Wesker siguió hablando con él de forma amenazadora y sin ninguna razón especifica. "Lástima que no llegaran más allá."

En una oscura esquina, un flashback enojado, herido de inexistentes brillos se arrastra sobre su abdomen con la vista fija ya en su presa. Wesker pensó que la había matado antes, pero había logrado sobrevivir y ahora estaba de regreso y con intención de venganza. Se esperó hasta que Wesker estaba suficientemente distraído por Sheva, activo arrastrándose desde su escondite, sus invisibles ojos brillantes de malicia. Wesker giro cuando un inhumano grito de guerra sonó detrás de él, pero incluso su agilidad-viral no fue suficiente para salvarlo. Él apenas tuvo tiempo de parpadear antes de ser arrastrado una vez más al pasado.

Al igual que antes, un crack de los rayos y truenos de un flash - o es al revés? - Añade una atmósfera como encantada al viejo en una silla de ruedas llevando a cabo su malvado plan. "Los planos Trevor se encomendaron a un sinfín de posibilidades. No hay edificio que no confunda y confunde bastante, con sus diseños, con su natura-pasillo a la habitación y coeficientes extraños, ilógico buscar algún sentido, todo parece un rompecabezas".

El hombre, por supuesto, era Ozwell E. Spencer, el famoso jefe de la Corporación Umbrella. Fue vestido con una inquietante bata que mostró a su viejo y demacrado pecho y que lamentablemente carece de una corbata. Wesker, que al parecer había usado el mismo vestuario durante dos años, caminaba en círculos alrededor de Spencer como un depredador. Para el espectador, parecía amenazante, pero en realidad su pie se había dormido después de sentarse en torno a Spencer a escuchar su monologo durante horas y está tratando de despertarla.

"Con el fin de financiar nuestros imposible edificios, tenemos en la ingeniería genética el negocio de los super-soldados. te sorprendería cuánto cuesta construir cosas como compartimientos secretos, sólo después de que los sensores detectan el mármol que parecen piezas de ajedrez dispuestos en el orden correcto. "

"Pero ¿qué pasa con el 100% de eficiencia que querías del virus T? Continuar con la investigación para lograr completar la infección viral a pesar de que ya tenías perfectamente viable una tasa de 90%, no podría haber dado ningún beneficio económico."

"¡Oh, no. No podía soportar el hecho de que no era un 100."

Wesker resistio el impulso de abofetearlo.

"Yo iba a convertirme en un Dios!" grito Spencer , sorprendiendo a Wesker con la repentina exclamación. "Creador de un nuevo mundo, con una avanzada raza de arquitectos. Sólo los elegidos para gobernar a mi lado sería capaz de navegar por las imposibles ciudades, sólo yo poseeria el codiciado control! seria glorioso… ascensores sin energia, claves ocultas en feroces monstruos, una piedra preciosa en todas las cabezas de los animales, y emblemas! Escudos y manivelas en la medida en que el ojo puede ver! " Spencer rompió su despotricar, a fin de participar en la buena y antigua risa maníaca, pero pronto se vio obligado a detenerse ya que comenzó a toser incontrolablemente.

¿Necesitas un vaso de agua o algo? "Preguntó Wesker torpemente mientras el viejo se doblaba sobre si. No es que cuidara del bienestar del hombre, pero él quería escuchar toda esa exposición y la tos estaba molestando.

"No, no, no va a tomar mucho tiempo. necesitas de recoger los tres exterminadores de cucarachas y el tanque de oxígeno para llegar al emblema de la cocina."

Wesker rodó sus ojos y gesticulo para que Spencer continuara con su monólogo.

"Pero todo se perdió con Racoon City. Nuestro banco de pruebas, la primera ciudad de nuestro glorioso nuevo mundo. Habia apenas una puerta en esa ciudad que podía ser abierta sin el tema clave, o caminando alrededor de la ciudad. Pensar que se frustro en la final por un grupo de entrometidos cleptomanos ".

"Fue tu propia estupidez, subestimar a los cleptomanos", reprendió Wesker sabiamente. Había visto a casi todos los protagonistas de Resident Evil en acción, y ha sido a menudo sorprende cómo la compulsión de tomar todo lo que no estaba clavado al suelo los habia ayudado a sobrevivir.

Spencer asintió en acuerdo sombrío y, a continuación, sus ojos se iluminaron con repentino recuerdo. "¡Oh, por cierto, toda tu vida fuiste, en secreto, manipulado por mí y lo que eran parte de un proyecto secreto para la fabricación de una raza de superhombres atómicos".

"... qué".

"Sí, Marcus empezó porque estaba aburrido. No se trataba de un muy exitoso proyecto. ¡tu eres el único que sobrevivió," Spencer continuó aburrido.

Wesker tomó un largo momento para digerir un poco de información horrible. "Así que fui un bebe de tubo de ensayo?"

"Bueno, si lees el archivo en el juego, encontrarás que realmente te secuestramos siendo un niño pequeño y desordenado con sus genes y su mente. No voy a aclararlo aquí, en la escena para no perder participación de sentido y coherencia ".

"... oh".

"Lee el archivo para obtener más información. En cualquier caso. Ahora mi vela arde débilmente", dijo Spencer mientras se levanta de su silla de ruedas con un dolor insoportable, avanzo torpemente un par de pasos. "Irónico, ¿no? Por que alguien que tiene el derecho de. Ser. Un Dios", se volvió y miro los ojos de Wesker, "debe hacer frente a su propia mortalidad?"

"El derecho a ser un dios ... " repitio Wesker cuidadosamente. Repentinamente sus ojos brillaron de color rojo y él saltó hacia adelante, atravéso con su mano en pecho de Spencer al estilo de Terminator 3." Me canse de tu delirante ambición," siseo en la oreja de Spencer antes de su desgarradora salpicada-gore de la mano al morir viejo. Observó con cruel satisfacción como el cuerpo sin vida cayó los escalones, llegando a una parada en la parte inferior mientras cae dramáticamente el relámpago al fondo.

"fuiste ligeramente entretenido por un tiempo, Spencer, pero he tenido suficiente de tu villanía súper tonta. Ahora si me disculpas, debo volver a trabajar desde las sombras y tomar el mundo, mientras que la reconstrucción de casi legalmente mi propia visión de Umbrella como se insinuó en en Resident Evil 4 ".

Al menos, eso es lo que debería haber ocurrido. En realidad, las cosas se desempeñaron bastante diferente.

Volviendo de nuevo unos segundos al punto en que Wesker todavía tiene su mano en las tripas de Spencer, y en cambio le dice: "Ese derecho es ahora mío", y estaremos de vuelta en el camino correcto.

De allí, Wesker retirará su mano y Spencer rodará los escalones para el dramático telón de fondo de rayo al igual que antes, pero después Wesker se burla y dice: "El derecho a ser un dios? tu? Arrogante hasta el final". Que no es tan malo, y más bien éxitos en el plano real, pero luego él casualmente pasea hasta la ventana y dice al cadáver, "Supongo que podría haber algún tipo de plan de mi propia realidad, que explica lo que he estado haciendo los últimos cinco o seis juegos, pero soy perezoso, de modo Voy a secuestrar los tuyos. "

Y sus fans lloran amargas lágrimas de decepción, mientras que su no-fans se ríen del el. Fundido a blanco.

Triunfante, el flashback terminado se levantó y se alejo saliendo del alcance de Wesker que podría promulgar cualquier aumento de violencia sobre el. Refunfuñando, Wesker se levanto miro por el vidrio. "El derecho a ser un dios ..." se refleja una expresión extrañamente incómoda. "Con Uroboros, tengo ese derecho. ... ¿Verdad?"

"¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Deja de hablar para mí!" quebró su gato.

Wesker frunció el ceño y se preguntó cuando su gato aprendió a hablar. cambia el punto de vista.


	3. Episodio 3: Flashback en el Pantano

**Episodio III: Flashbacks en el Pantano**

**A / N: Esta es una breve parodia de escena en Resident Evil 5. Huelga decir que aquí hay SPOILERS! Bastante grandes, en eso han sido advertidos.**

_Escena: Introducción, Capítulo 3-1_

"¿Qué pasó con tu pareja?" Sheva pregunta sobre el ruido de los ventiladores, mirando Chris suave con curiosidad.

"Jill y yo perseguíamos a un hombre llamado Albert Wesker…" – empezó Chris, pero fue interrumpido cuando Sheva saltó de repente y señaló adelante con carácter urgente.

"¡Cuidado! Estás a punto de correr hacia ese flashback!"

Chris jadeo y trató de dirigir el barco a su alrededor, pero era demasiado tarde. Sheva y el fueron arrastrados hacia el pasado.

Todo resultó una clase retro con el tono sepia que se levanta detrás de una luna fantasmal-gótico detrás de una mansión en una colina, la misma mansión en la que el flashback había atacado a Wesker. Tal vez era el misma flashback, o al menos, un pariente. En cualquier caso, se acerca con el ángulo de la cámara lenta y el zoom sobre una de las ventanas, un par de agentes familiarizados del BSAA estan visibles más allá de la copa. Truenos y relámpagos se estrellan e iluminan el entorno . Jill y Chris miran afuera y sienten lastima por los camarógrafos obligados a volar en torno a esas malas condiciones meteorológicas.

_"Wesker ... Era un alto funcionario de umbrella, y el líder de la unidad de nuestros S.T.A.R.S," Chris siguió presente en su narración. _

El ángulo de la cámara cambio para tomar en el interior de la mansión, siguiendo a Chris y Jill en el pasillo ornamentado. El color había vuelto a la normalidad, a pesar de que era tan sutil que es fácil perderse. Los dos iban sólo ligeramente armados, pero es típico de un la escena. un armamento pesado volvia a los dos en la habitación extrañamente tímidos y tienden a desaparecer tan pronto como cualquier tipo de movimiento cinemático completo iniciado.

_"Me encontré con él otra vez después del incidente de Raccoon City, en la Isla Rockfort . Desde entonces, había estado tratando de localizarlo."_

_"¿Ha perdido la Antártida," _Sheva en la corte en nombre de los geeks que no tienen voz en Code Veronica.

_"Hey, quien cuenta la historia de aquí?" _

_"Lo siento". _

_"Entonces, hace unos años tenemos una punta de una fuente confiable. El paradero del fundador de Umbrella Ozwell E. Spencer." _

_"Eso fue un fragmento de frase." _

_"Esto es de diálogo, por lo que no importa. En serio, termina con las interrupciones." _

_"Lo siento". _

La pareja llegó a una puerta al final de la sala y en un callejón.

_"Entonces, le pagamos una visita con la esperanza de que nos llevara a Wesker"._

"Muy bien, pégale al emblema de esta última y luego vamos a obtener algunas respuestas de este hijo de puta", dijo Jill en voz baja, señalando a la vacía depresión octogonal situado el punto muerto en el bosque. Chris le dio al emblema de marsupial en su lugar y esperó. La puerta se abrio con un chasquido y un flash espectacular de un rayo.

Chris asintió con la cabeza a Jill, y tomaron posiciones en ambos lados de la puerta.

Después de una cuenta de tres, Chris empujo la puerta abierta y se entraron con los fusiles listos. La habitación fue más allá de algún tipo de colección de gran iluminado por decenas de candelabros. Una silla de ruedas vacía se asentaba en un estrado junto a las ventanas, y en el suelo a los pies de las escaleras la forma inmóvil de un Ozwell Spencer. La cámara les dio unos segundos para admirar la escena inesperada antes de la ampliación más feliz a la familiar figura oscura, de pie delante de la ventana central.

_"Afortunadamente, este es un juego de vídeo, así que no tenía que preocuparse de conseguir respuestas de Spencer y logró ejecutar en Wesker totalmente por casualidad."_

Chris hizo un balance rápido de la situación. "Wesker, cabrón!" -gritó innecesariamente mientras apuntó con su arma, "¿Qué clase de monstruo empuja a un anciano por las escaleras?"

Wesker no se molestó en dar la vuelta, todavía. "No lo empuje, Chris. Cayó".

"Oh".

"Después de que lo mate".

"... oh."

"¿Qué, cómo es eso?".

"Bueno, él era una especie de mal."

Wesker volvió, sus labios delgados torciendo en una mueca malvada. La sonrisa desapareció, sin embargo, una vez que vio a Chris. Consideraba al héroe, sin comprender por un momento, tenso. "Eres... más grande que yo recuerde."

"Sí, he estado trabajando," Chris respondió con suficiencia, doblando el brazo.

-Es curioso, parecías a un duende desgarbado de adolescente sólo unos pocos años atrás ". Wesker entrecerró los ojos, un destello de un relámpago ilumino a través de sus gafas de sol así que Chris y Jill podía ver a través de sus gafas.

"He estado trabajando mucho." La sonrisa de Chris vacilo.

"... y ahora parece que tienes melones de peluche en tus bíceps."

La cara de Chris cayó en una mueca.

"Es con esteroides", Jill confió en un susurro.

"Eso no es cierto!" Chris protestó con la pasión violenta de uno que ha escuchado esta acusación muchas veces antes. Wesker frunció el ceño, obviamente, sin estar convencido.

"Tengo una formación en biología, Chris. Sé que es un hecho que no es posible para un ser humano ganar tanta masa muscular en tan corto tiempo sin la ayuda de las drogas ilegales". Wesker reflexionó. "Si bien, el T-virus también ha sido conocido por causar el crecimiento rápido del músculo. No ha sido infectado, ¿verdad?"

"¡No! Por el amor de Dios, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirle a la gente?! No me estoy tomando esteroides, no estoy infectado, mis brazos no son del tamaño de pequeños países, y no estoy relleno sandías en mi bíceps! Todo es a causa de mucho trabajo, ¿OK?! Dios, ve a un concurso de fisicoculturistas algún día, encontrarás chicos mucho más grande que yo". Irrumpió Chris jadeante sujetándose los pantalones para recuperarse de su rabieta.

"¡Oh, jodete Chris!" exclamo Wesker bruscamente, sorprendiendo a Chris y su pareja. "eres un popular personaje de videojuego. Por supuesto, los diseñadores de personajes van a insistir a granel para mejorar la próxima generación de juegos, y por supuesto, la gente va a burlarse por ello. He tenido que usar las gafas de sol durante años, y no me ven las rabietas. Ahora deja tu inútil despotricar contra mí, maldita sea! "

Jill y Chris quedaron boquiabiertos, como gruñó casi animalisticamente, su respiración era pesada de la explosión inesperada.

"Che, ¿qué te pasa? Yo nunca te he visto perder la calma. Es decir, nunca antes de que Chris fregara tu malvado plan."

Wesker suspiró pesadamente y empujó sus gafas de sol hasta hundirlas en el cabello por lo que podían rozar el puente de su nariz. "Bueno pido disculpas por el inusualmente irritable momento. Acabo de tener la mayor irritación por la estúpida, artificial, retroactiva historia de fondo".

"la retroactiva historia pasada?" Jill abrió los ojos con sobresalto.

"Oh Dios. ¿Qué pasa ahora?" Chris preguntó con una expresión de simpatía poco común para su némesis.

"Aparentemente fui secuestrado de niño pequeño, programado por Spencer y Umbrella - sin que yo recuerde nada de esto cuenta, y es un shock para mí - y luego puesto bajo vigilancia secreta con la esperanza de que algún día iban a administrarme el virus progenitor y formaria parte de una raza de superhombres atómicos ".

"... eso…es retardado", dijo Chris.

"lo sé".

"Es como que estaban desesperados por explicar por qué se convierte en una especie de vampiro matriz en lugar de un zombi cuando se inyecta a si mismo, y tuvo la más genérica de ciencia-ficción-Mary Sue historia de fondo", dijo Jill.

"lo sé".

¡Eso es! He tenido suficiente de Capcom! " exploto Ella. No literalmente, por que se habría complicado. "voy saliendo de esta serie antes de que me conviertan en un genérico de acción- chica rubia en un traje de cuero!" Y con eso, Jill saltó por la ventana. Wesker y Chris se quedaron mirando por un momento largo, totalmente perdidos.

"Bueno, eso no estaba en el guión." Wesker se abrió paso a la ventana y se asomó, con cuidado. "Hmm ... un abismo sin fondo. Si te sirve de consuelo, probablemente no murio. Personajes que caen misteriosamente en abismos oscuros realmente no mueren. Es una regla".

Como Wesker estaba hablando, Chris miró a su alrededor socarronamente, se coló detrás del tirano, y lo empujó por la ventana después de Jill. Wesker cayó con un grito sorprendido, cayo por el portal destrozado y bajo en la oscuridad.

"¡Ja! Tome petulante que apuñala por la espalda, cabrón!" grito Chris, agitando el puño. "¿Viste eso Jill?" siguió con entusiasmo, "soy totalmente de propiedad…"se dio la vuelta y se encontró a solas con el cadáver de Ozwell Spencer. "... oh," terminó en voz baja, sus rasgos de Neandertal de alguna manera gesticularon para retorcerse en la simpática carita de perrito triste.

"Bueno, al menos ahora que Wesker y Spencer están muertos, no tenemos que preocuparnos acerca de los brotes zombies", suspiró, volviendo a la ventana y miraba con tristeza la bajada.

"No estoy muerto!" El cadáver de Spencer protestó.

"Wesker te empalo y tu no tienes una horda gigantesca de fangirls a la voluntad que te regresen a la existencia. Estás muerto," Chris respondió con firmeza, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Ni siquiera se dio la vuelta para reconocer el cadáver.

"Mi empresa es tristemente célebre por la creación del virus mágico que revive la gente. Como el CEO último sobreviviente de Umbrella, me merezco una mutación horrible por lo menos."

"Sí, pero Capcom es demasiado perezoso para pegar una lucha del jefe en un flashback, o poder reproducirlo".

"... maldita sea tu meta-lógica".

Un destello de luz brillante final cega a los jugadores, la respuesta suave de Chris, "No pierdas la esperanza, puedes traer a un Marcus y volver para Resident Evil 6 ..." desvanecido de fondo como el flashback de composición.

_"el cuerpo de Jill nunca fue encontrado y que fue dada por muerta,"_ Chris termino en el presente, mirando sobre su hombro al flashback cojeando a la distancia a través de los pantanos.

"aunque Wesker probablemente tenga razón. Las personas que caen abismos en realidad nunca mueren. Estoy seguro de que va a aparecer de nuevo pronto."_  
_  
"Sí, bueno es por eso que estoy aquí. La persona que vi en los datos que se parecía a ella... tengo que saber si aún está viva."

"Ustedes dos eran cercanos."

"Fuimos socios".

"Las fangirls van a necesitar algo menos vago que eso, Chris."

"Una lástima. ¿Y tú? Por qué te uniste a la BSAA?"

"Mis padres estuvieron involucrados en un accidente causado por una compañía farmacéutica, cuando yo era joven."

"Umbrella?"

"No, gracias."

Chris se encogió de hombros y metió el accesorio que ofrece de nuevo bajo el asiento, donde lo había encontrado.

"Sólo me enteré más tarde que el accidente fue para encubrir la fabricación de armas biológicas para los terroristas," Sheva continuó. "Estaban usando a África como un banco de pruebas para sus experimentos. las armas biológicas son responsables de la muerte de mis padres. Y alguien tiene que pagar por eso!"

"Has pensado alguna vez vestirte como un murciélago y dar caza a los malhechores por la noche?"

"Traté durante un tiempo, pero no me gustaba usar la ropa interior fuera de los pantalones."

Chris hizo un ruido de entendimiento.

"No todo es hecho para ser un superhéroe como tú, Chris."

"No soy un superhéroe. Soy un personaje de videojuego. Hay una diferencia."

"Ah, sí?"

-Sí. Yo no tengo que usar medias. "

Sheva poso los ojos en la imposiblemente camisa apretada de Chris, pero no dijo nada.

"Pero juntos, podemos poner fin a esto", continuó Chris.

"Entonces vamos a hacer un soporte para nuestros hermanos caídos!"

Chris abrió la boca a un acuerdo, pero luego se detuvo en seco como un proceso de pensamiento se estrelló en su cerebro.

"... espera, estoy confundido. Pensé que era a tus padres que murieron".

"Es sólo una expresión, Chris."

¿Te refieres a que tus padres aún están vivos? "

"No, me refería a la parte de los hermanos caídos. Esa es una expresión."

"Rampa"

"¿Qué?" Sheva gritó cuando repente se acercaron a una rampa de madera y volaron en el aire inesperadamente a la velocidad de una bala, la embarcación estaba aparentemente suspendida en el aire mientras la cámara giró de forma espectacular durante varios segundos antes de la hora en que se reanuda el curso y aterrizaran a corta distancia.

"¿Cuál fue el punto de eso?"Exigió saber Sheva con la vista hacia el horizonte.

"Sólo un pequeño bocado de acción para los fans antes de que esta escena termine."

Y así terminó.


	4. Episodio 4: Motivos Villanos

**Episodio IV: Motivos villanos**

_A / N: Esta es una breve parodia de una escena de Resident Evil 5. Huelga decir que habrá SPOILERS aquí! Usted ha sido advertido._

Chris y Sheva entran heroicamente por la puerta, listos para salvar al mundo. Encontraron Wesker exactamente donde se había mostrado en el monitor de vídeo antes, mirando al atacante con las manos en la barandilla. Al parecer, no tenía nada mejor que hacer que estar alrededor y mirar a los aviones.

La pareja miró fijamente por un momento, como si trataran de asegurarse de que ésta era la matriz de vestidos de rubio que estaban buscando, y luego apuntaron sus cerbatanas insignificante en él. Su cámara de armamento pesado había huido de la escena tan pronto como el movimiento completo del cine comenzó, como de costumbre, por lo que tuvieron que conformarse con sus pistolas.

"Sus planes están por terminar, Wesker!" grito Chris. Es política de la empresa gritar un cliché de una sola línea a un enemigo en lugar de tomar ventaja de cualquier posible elemento de sorpresa, y le dispararon mientras se da la vuelta.

"No hay manera de salir de este momento!" Sheva añadido, aunque había un montón de "salidas" y Wesker estaba, de hecho mirando a una de ellas.

"Acaso ustedes nunca se cansan de fallar en su misión? ¿Cuántas veces has perdido la L1 + R1 de las escenas?"

"Oh, cállate! Los botones son difíciles de prensar al mismo tiempo!"

"Se supone que tenemos que pulsar en el momento mismo ...?" Sheva repitió en voz baja.

"Realmente te has convertido en una verdadera molestia para mí", continuó Wesker mientras se quitaba sus gafas de sol. Se quedó inmóvil, los ojos brillando cada vez más amplia. "¿Qué es esto? yo. .. ¡Puedo ver! Todo es tan brillante, y claro!"

Chris rodo los ojos y se golpeo la frente con la mano.

"Esta es la razón por la cual la mayoría de la gente no usa gafas de sol en el interior, genio", dijo.

Wesker frunció el ceño y tiró sus gafas de sol a Chris. Era un hermoso tiro, perfectamente dirigido y con un excelente seguimiento. Era tan hermoso que la cámara se sintió obligado a ampliar las gafas de sol, y a que grabar el giro con elegancia en cámara lenta. Chris y Sheva se quedaron mirando el objeto acercarse, hipnotizados por el baile de destellos de luz en las lentes de ébano. Chris logró su captura poco antes de que se estrellaran contra su cara.

"que demonios..¡¡ - estas cosas tienen dientes!" -exclamó, mirando a la parte posterior de los marcos. Que escuchó un "zumbido" y levantó la vista sólo para recibir un codo vestido de cuero en la cara. Chris tropezó hacia atrás, las gafas de sol mutantes volaron fuera de su control.

"Han sido alteradas por el T-virus", explica como Wesker con calma atrapando sus gafas de sol y colocándoselas de nuevo. Sheva se estremeció ante el sonido enfermizo de los dientes masticando al enclavamiento en la cara. "Les hace indestructible y evita que se caigan".

"¿Cómo puede ser posible que muten las gafas de sol?" Chris exigió desde el suelo, "Eso es ridículo! Esas…esas…no son cosas vivientes ¡¡!"

"Son objetos inanimados," Sheva ayudo amablemente.

"Lo que sea. No tienen ADN donde los virus puedan meterse!" termino Chris.

Wesker suspiró y movió la cabeza con condescendencia. "Ahora, Chris, ¿cuál de nosotros es el científico genio del mal con un grado en virología?"

"... tu".

"Eso es. Así que si yo digo que estas gafas de sol han sido alteradas por el virus T, entonces es mejor creer que así es", concluyó, a continuación, Sheva lo pateo en la cara.

Gruñendo, Chris se puso de pie y empezó a disparar a Wesker. Se podría pensar que se había dado cuenta de que no funcionaria por ahora, pero Chris no era nada si no persistente. Wesker esquivo las balas sin esfuerzo, mientras Sheva sólo lo seguía con la mirada . Chris frunció el ceño, los engranajes de su dura cabeza giran lentamente. Tal vez si la violencia no estaba trabajando, tenía que intentar algo más.

Chris tacleo a Wesker y empujo con el impulso haciendo que Wesker se deslizara hacia atrás varios metros. Wesker parpadeo al ver al hombre fornido abrazándolo, confusión detrás de sus gafas de sol mutantes.

"Chris, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

"Um, destruyéndote con el poder del amor?"

"Esto no es una caricatura, Chris. Tienes que matarme con armas de fuego y explosiones, al igual que con todo lo demás. ¿Sinceramente crees que esto funcionará?"

"La esperanza es eterna."

Wesker volvió los ojos, después le dio a Chris un rodillazo en el estómago, un puñetazo en la espalda, una bofetada, un pellizco, metió un cubo de hielo en su camisa y lo tiro hacia la barandilla. Chris gimió de dolor, y luego hizo un pequeño baile divertido para obtener el hielo de su ropa.

Avergonzado, trató de disparar Wesker un poco más. Wesker decidió que no había sido aún suficientemente llamativo e hizo algunas volteretas para esquivar las balas. Sheva, mientras tanto, había decidido a levantarse del suelo. Se estiró y bostezó, se frotar la espalda donde se había impactado con el frío metal rejilla. Wesker aterrizó junto a ella y la agarró.

"¡Ah! Era sólo una noche, Wesker, aléjate de mi!"

"No te estoy abrazando, te estoy usando como escudo humano." Wesker respondió rodando sus ojos.

"Espera, ¿qué? ¿Cuál fue sólo una noche?" Chris preguntó con recelo.

Wesker y Sheva se miraron.

"¡Nada!" Gritaron al unísono.

Los ojos de Chris se redujeron, pero afortunadamente para ellos, era poco desviado. "Oh, espera!" -gritó de pronto: "Estamos casi al final del juego y no nos han puesto de manifiesto tu motivación de villano todavía!"

"¿Por qué tienes razón", dijo Wesker con un sorprendido parpadear. "¡Qué horrible supervisión".

"¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué quieres lograr con desatando Uroboros?"

Wesker se aclaró la garganta. "Cada día, los seres humanos crecen un paso más hacia la autodestrucción. No estoy destruyendo el mundo. lo estoy salvando."

"... por convertir a todos en monstruos con tentáculos?"

"Sí".

Chris no parecía convencido.

"los monstruos con tentáculos son muy cariñosos, Chris. ¿Nunca ves dibujos animados japoneses?"

Chris abrió los ojos en una expresión de horror puro, mientras que Sheva se congeló en los brazos de Wesker.

"Eres un enfermo, enfermo," ella dijo.

"Bueno, obviamente. Estoy infectado con un virus, después de todo."

"Ese no es el tipo de enfermedad que estoy hablando." Sheva se deshizo del abrazo de Wesker y se escabulló, dejando abierto a Wesker para que Chris trate de dispararle de nuevo. Wesker lo evito. Sheva, luego trató de patearlo. Wesker la esquivó de nuevo, y le dio a Chris un puñetazo en la cara. Chris cayó pero se recuperó, y trató de patear a Wesker. Wesker lo esquivo. Sheva intentó patearlo pero la mano de Wesker la detuvo.

"Hax!" gruño Sheva. Wesker le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Luego le pegó a Chris en la cara de nuevo.

"¿Por qué es siempre la cara?" gimió Chris.

"Qué bueno que somos personajes de videojuegos o tendríamos todos los ojos negros por ahora."

"¿Sabes lo que esta lucha necesita? Algunos Gun Fu", dijo Wesker.

Chris y Sheva deberán haber aceptado, ya que fueron tras él con disparando armas de fuego desde una corta distancia. Wesker a la velocidad de una bala, agarró a los dos por las muñecas y los tiro por la borda.

Sheva y Chris terminaron la larga caída, así como solo se puede esperar de los protagonistas del juego de vídeo: sin consecuencias de ningún tipo. Sheva se estremeció cuando ella se puso de pie. "Ese tipo está perdido."

Chris asintió con la cabeza y cogió la jeringa de la trama donde había caido al suelo. "Esta puede ser nuestra única oportunidad."

"hazlo", Sheva, dijo, como si Chris necesitara su aprobación, mientras que Wesker saltó sobre la baranda para unirse a ellos en el nivel inferior.

Wesker se endereza dramáticamente a medida que comenzaron a parpadear las luces rojas a su alrededor y las puertas del hangar se comenzaron a abrir.

"Las cosas están poniéndose realmente interesante ahora, ¿no?, Chris

"¿Por qué siempre hablas con él? Estoy tratando de frustrar sus planes, ya lo sabes!" Sheva dijo.

"Creen realmente que pueden derrotarme a mí?" Wesker continuó, haciendo caso omiso de Sheva.

"De cualquier manera, yo no voy a parar hasta que estés muerto!" Chris gruñó, elevando su arma.

Y entonces, Wesker hizo lo más horrible que jamás se ha visto en ningún juego de Resident Evil.

Él sonrió.

Chris y Sheva retrocedieron de terror al ver como Wesker echó atrás la cabeza y se reía, sus labios se extienden de oreja a oreja. la cara Wesker simplemente no se hizo para sonreír. Una sonrisa cruel de vez en cuando estaba bien, pero una sonrisa llena era un acontecimiento horrible y antinatural para él. Afortunadamente para los ojos de todos los presentes, la abominación de pronto se desvaneció.

"Voy a tener que matarte rápida - ... ¿por qué me miras así?"

"Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso," rompió Chris.

"Dios, yo voy a tener pesadillas ahora," Sheva se estremeció.

Wesker todavía parecía confundido, pero no dijo nada.

Y entonces la lucha con el jefe comenzó.


	5. Episodio 5: Bleeping Eventos Quicktime

**bien, lo he olvidado durante lso cpis anteriores ahora lo pongo. la historia pertenece a Crystalis del deviantar....yo solo me adjudico la traduccion...y aunque no lo queramos, LOS PERSOS PERTENECEN A CAPCOM**

* * *

Episodio V: # $% Ing. Eventos Quicktime

****  
_A / N: Esta es una breve parodia de una escena de Resident Evil 5. Ni que decir, habrá spoilers aquí! Usted ha sido advertido. Además, hay algunas malas palabras aquí, incluyendo un par de bombas f-, porque simplemente no sería realista si no maldijera para esta sección._

Wesker se tambaleó hacia atrás, sujetando la jeringa en el pecho como un estudiante de arte dramático presentando en la obra de la escuela una escena de la muerte. -Gimió, cayendo de rodillas y doblandose otra vez. Tiro de la jeringa hacia afuera, pero ya había emitido su trama venenosa.

"¿Funcionó?" Sheva preguntó.

"Creo que sí", respondió Chris. Ninguno de ellos trata de disparar a Wesker para llevarlo hacia abajo mientras se debilita.

Wesker se puso en pie, los labios se encrespan, vuelve a desnudar su dientes de tiburón loco y gruñó un poco más. De pronto, su visión se agitó y se volvió naranja de neón, el sonido de su gruñido de dolor propio produjo un eco extraño en sus oídos. Se agarró la cabeza entre las manos, gruñendo y gimiendo como un animal herido.  
Chris y Sheva lo miran sin saber qué pensar de sus angustiados gritos extraños.

Cayo de nuevo de rodillas, arrancandose las gafas de sol con el poco silenciado desgarrar de la carne. De las marcas dentales a los lados de su rostro escurrío sangre brevemente antes de una lentita curación cerrada. La cámara se enfocó en su expresión de miedo, lo que permite al espectador ver las venas abultadas por debajo de su piel y dando un primer plano de sus enormes y monstruosos, pero impresionantes, dientes.

Miró a Chris y Sheva, su visión sigue siendo de color naranja y en ocasiones vacilante con extraños ruidos de zumbido eléctricos. Si bien no es del todo cierto, podría haber jurado que los hipopótamos rosados bailando en el fondo no había estado allí cinco segundos atrás, ni tampoco el duende pequeño mal agazapado en el hombro de Chris. Tiró sus gafas de sol contra el suelo, haciendo que rebote con un chillido escandalizado. Las lentes de mutantes nunca había sufrido tan malos tratos antes.

"Esto no ha terminado, Chris!" -gruñó, luchando para ponerse de pie una segunda vez. Se volvió y se presentó como candidata para el atacante, pero su visión no debe haber aclarado todavía, porque se quedó directamente en una de las plataformas en alto. Chris y Sheva en tanto se estremecieron ante el impacto y vieron caer a Wesker en el suelo mezclado con lástima y la cautela.

"solo date por vencido Wesker, vaya," grita Chris enojado.

Wesker se puso de pie y se tambaleó un poco. "¡Cállate! Todavía puedo hacer esto!" Jadeó. "Sólo ... tan pronto como ese elefante morado salga de mi camino ..." miró el aire, el vacío frente a él, balanceándose como un niño de universidad después de una fiesta de fraternidades silvestres.

Chris y Sheva se miraron.

"son efectos del suero ...?" Sheva se preguntó en voz alta.

Wesker acunó la cabeza, emitiendo un sonido a medio camino entre un gruñido y un gemido, a continuación, se sacudió. Trató de saltar sobre el atacante desde su lugar, estuvo a punto de resbalar y caerse de la derecha en el proceso, y de alguna manera lograron mantenerse de pie. Chris sacudió la cabeza y corrió tras él, Sheva resoplando detrás de él.

A ello siguió una secuencia de la persecución dramática como Chris y Sheva corrió a tomar el avión antes de despegar, con Chris misteriosamente en movimiento mucho más rápido que su compañero.

"¿Qué diablos?" Sheva jadeando, "eres gigantesco, ¿cómo puedes ser más rápido que yo?"

"Porque yo soy más de dos veces tu tamaño," Chris por encima del hombro al saltar para atrapar el piso de la bodega de carga abierta, balanceándose y no como un mono ", y uno de nosotros tiene que tirar del otro!"

Se subió al avión y señaló frenéticamente a Sheva. "Sheva! ¡Vamos!"

"¿Qué te dije antes?" -Gritó mientras trataba de coger el ritmo ",di una vez más Come On´mí y voy a arrancar tus cuerdas vocales!"

-Pues tendrás que llegar a mí primero. Y yo no voy a dejar de gritar 'Come On' hasta que lo hagas! "

Así, debidamente motivada, Sheva logró correr y agarrar el brazo de Chris. Se puso a subir al avión justo a tiempo, y el atacante se aceleró y se fue a la distancia.

La pantalla se apagó brevemente a fin de censurar la retribución de Sheva a Chris.

Cuando regresó, Chris y Sheva proceden con cautela para entrar en la ahora cerrada bodega de carga. Wesker estaba allí con ellos, dejando la cuestión de quién conducía el avión en un misterio.

"Me parece que te he subestimado, Chris-, Wesker respiraba, aparentemente lúcido de nuevo después de la sobredosis de suero. Sin embargo, él parecía muy cansado, doblado en cuclillas en el otro extremo de la habitación.

ya detente, Wesker! No hay nadie para ayudarte ahora, "Chris cacareó mientras se acariciaba el repentinamente aparecido bigote.

Wesker arqueó una ceja en él. "Esa es una forma terriblemente villana de decirlo, Chris. Pero yo no necesito a nadie más". Uso de la pared como apoyo, se arrancó en posición vertical. Como reflexión final, abrió un hueco en la pared. Sólo para demostrar que podía. "Tengo Oooroboros ...!"

"... es la relacionada con Uroboros?"

"O Uraburus?"

Wesker entrecerró los ojos y decidieron no dignificar esas preguntas con sus respuestas.

"En tan sólo cinco minutos, llegaremos a la altura óptima para el despliegue de misiles".

"... y entonces qué?" pregunto Chris .

Wesker fruncio el ceño. "Y entonces se desplegaran los misiles", respondió con dificultad.

Chris frunció el ceño. "Bueno, eso no es muy agradable".

"No estoy tratando de ser amable. Soy un villano."

"Pero dijiste que estabas tratando de salvar el mundo! no puedes salvar el mundo con misiles".

"Yo sí puedo".

"No, no puedes".

"Yo sí puedo".

"No, no puedes!"

"Estás perdiendo el tiempo!" exclamo Sheva bruscamente, golpeando Chris en el hombro. A continuación, hizo una mueca y se acarició la mano magullada.

"Uroboros será liberado en la atmósfera", Wesker continuó, "Garantizo -." Hizo una pausa, dramatica. Recorrió la habitación con una mirada de preocupación.

"¿Qué es?" Sheva preguntó.

"yo. .. no sé. Tengo la extraña sensación de que hay cientos de ojos invisibles que me miran expectantes."

"Sí, yo también lo siento". Chris se unió a Wesker en el área de exploración, pero no encontró nada. Le pareció oír un sonido tenue de risa en algún lugar de la distancia, pero no vio nada.

"Derecho, bastantes de estos retrasos". Wesker, dijo, sacudiendo su inquietud. "¿Dónde estaba yo? Ah, sí. Garantizo la completa -"

"Snerk".

"... Global completa -"

"¡Cállate! Va a decir eso!"

Chris y Sheva dan vueltas en busca de la fuente de las voces, pero no encuentran nada. Wesker suspiró con irritación.

"Complete! Global! Saturación!" Gritó.

Hubo un momento de tenso silencio, seguido por un coro de chillidos emocionados y se ríe.

"Me dijo que lo que dijo ella!"

Wesker cerró los ojos. "estupidas Fangirls". Tomó una respiración profunda y exhalado con un gruñido antes de lanzarse hacia adelante, la mano extendida y dispuesta a empalar.

Chris no golpeó L1 + R1 en el tiempo.

"Chriiiis!" Sheva gritó cuando su compañero cayó al suelo, con un agujero en el pecho de carne.

"Yaaaay! Ahora nos enteramos de nuevo!"

"¡Maldita sea, Chris," Wesker refunfuñó.

Estás muerto.  
¿Continuar? Sí No

La escena de restablecer de inmediato, con Wesker cauteloso evidentemente en nada en particular.

"Completo". Global ".

¡Eh! "

"Shhh!"

"Saturación". Wesker se estremeció ante el volumen de los aplausos fangirl una vez que terminó la línea. -Gruñó y se lanzó, al igual que antes.

Esta vez, fue Sheva que se perdió el pulse el botón.

"Shevaaaaa!"

Su pareja murió.  
¿Continuar? Sí No

"CompleteGlobalSaturation".

"SQUEEEEEEEEE!"

"¡Ay, Dios, ahora mis oídos están sonando."

"Chris, L1 + R1!"

"Ag - Hurk! GNK gurggle ... ..."

"Chriiiiis!"

Estás muerto.  
¿Continuar? Sí No

"Saturación mundial completa".

"EEEEEEEEEUQS!"

"... uh ..."

"Gak! Gng ... uuuuuh ..."

"¿Qué demonios? Cómo se atreven a cambiar de repente a la plaza!"

"¡Oh por el amor de mí ..."

Su pareja murió.  
¿Continuar? Sí No

Después de muchos, muchos, muchisimos intentos, un Wesker cansado, enojado y medio sordo miró hacia abajo el cadáver de Chris y le estrechó la sangre de su puño. "¡Maldita sea, la única vez que no quiero que ustedes idiotas sigan muriendo ..."

El restablecimiento de la escena de nuevo.

Wesker se cruzó de brazos y afirmó rotundamente ", completa. Mundial. Satur ..." Hizo una pausa. "Oh mierda." Él se lanzó a Chris, la mano extendida y dispuesta a empalar.

De algún modo, milagrosamente, ambos Sheva y Chris lograron esquivar el ataque. Wesker inmediatamente comenzó a disfrutar de su pasatiempo favorito: vencer la mierda de Chris.

"No te quedes ahí parado, ¡Dispárale!" Chris gritó.

"Está demasiado cerca, puede ser que te golpee", dijo Sheva.

Chris y Wesker se congelaron a medio combatir y se volvieron para mirar a Sheva con expresiones igualmente incrédulos.

-Es curioso, que parecías no sufrir tales remordimientos cuando me estabas disparando cohetes antes ", dijo Wesker.

"Tienes suerte de que soy un personaje de videojuego o me habría vaporizado por la explosión", añade Chris.

Sheva gruñó y comenzó a disparar contra ellos. Wesker no pudo esquivar, así mientras él estaba luchando con Chris, por lo que dio una patada al hombre en la habitación. Luego sacó su Magnum y comenzó a devolver el fuego, obligando a Sheva a buscar refugio detrás de una columna cercana. Ella estaba lo suficientemente delgada que la columna le proporciona una cobertura adecuada. Wesker mantiene el fuego de todos modos, aunque no estaba mirando donde estaba destinado. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Chris, que estaba sentado en posición vertical y la elaboración de su propia pistola.

"Sus débiles intentos sólo retrasan lo inevitable", Wesker ronroneaba mientras fácilmente esquiva las balas de Chris. "El mundo entero estará infectado". Él vino a una parada justo delante de Chris, su arma a pulgadas de la cara de Chris. Chris dejó de disparar y frunció el ceño estoicamente hacia su némesis. "Una nueva génesis está en mi mano, y yo seré el creador!"

Una repentina ráfaga de la risa de Sheva llamó la atención de los hombres.

"¿Qué?" -Preguntó Chris.

"Lo siento, es solo ... Yo no creo que se puedan matar el uno al otro, incluso si disparó," Sheva rió, sus ojos brillaban con el brillo ansioso de alguien a punto de dar el remate de lo que creía que era un terriblemente divertida de la broma.

"de que hablas?," pregunta Wesker.

-Pues le estás apuntando a la cabeza, y el te apunta al pecho. Pero Chris no tiene un cerebro, y tu no tienes un corazón! " Terminó, a continuación, se rompió una risita.

Chris y Wesker se miraron, y luego como una vuelta y comenzaron a disparar contra ella. Ella gritó y se escondió detrás de su pilar.

"Yo si tengo un cerebro!" grito Chris bruscamente, aunque pronto dejó de disparar. "No soy un completo idiota." Él hizo un mohín.

"No es que me importa si tu crees que yo soy despiadado, pero la broma es una tonteria y debes morir por ella", proclamó Wesker fríamente.

El vacío "click" de su arma le hizo la vista fija en él en estado de shock. "se…se acabo la munición? Eso es imposible! Abrí munición infinita desde que compre el juego¡".

Sheva se aprovechó de su distracción, cargo contra él y lo corto con su machete. ¿Por qué de pronto se decidió utilizar un arma cuerpo a cuerpo, que sabía. Wesker esquivó con facilidad, hizo un backflip llamativo, y luego aterrizó en el techo, donde se puso en cuclillas como una matriz del mal influenciado por Spiderman.

"¿Qué? puedes pegarte a las paredes ahora? Esto se está poniendo ridículo", dijo Chris cuando llegó a sus pies. Rápidamente golpeó "A" para que pudiera comenzar a disparar a Wesker. Wesker no podía eludir así cuando estaba pegado al techo, así que Chris le cogió la derecha entre los ojos. Wesker cayó con un grito silencioso, pero se las ingeniaron para su mismo ángulo a través del aire para que pudiera aterrizar con un inicio para hacer frente a Chris. Luego hizo algunas maniobras de lujo que incluía la captura de sí mismo en una parada de manos, barrer una pierna bajo de Chris, y luego arrancar hacia atrás. Chris golpeo el suelo con un gruñido.

"Los jugadores en el hogar debe empezar a tomar una foto cada vez que tu trasero golpea el suelo," Sheva sugirió a Chris mientras atacó a Wesker con su machete de nuevo. Wesker se habrá olvidado que estaba luchando contra una persona armada con una cosa punzocortante y no los puños, porque levantó el brazo para bloquear y tiene varias pulgadas de acero incrustado en su carne.

"... eh," dijo, encogiéndose sólo un poco en el dolor. Él y Sheva se miraron por un momento, y luego la agarró del cuello y comenzó a estrangularla.

"GNK ... te odio ...- girando la palanca de control ..." Sheva jadeaba mientras luchaba en contra de su puño de hierro. No sólo por el odio, pero al parecer estaba muy mal, porque Wesker pronto golpeó contra el suelo, salpicando el contenido de su cabeza por todo el piso.

¡Joder! dijo Chris pisando el suelo.

Wesker quedó debidamente abajo en el cadáver, y luego levantó las manos hacia el cielo y los hizo bailar en un silencioso "por qué Dios por qué" momento.

Su pareja murió.  
¿Continuar? Sí No

Todo el mundo estaba muy emocionado cuando menos el restablecimiento de la escena.

" sabes, si dejaras de tratar de matarnos, no tendríamos este problema", dijo Sheva.

Wesker apenas la miró. No podía haber estado más horrorizado si se le hubiera sugerido teñirse el pelo de color violeta y salir corriendo a unirse a una banda de mariachis.

Sheva suspiró y rodo los ojos. Se fueron a través de toda la escena otra vez, soportando otra ronda de gritos fangirl con estoicismo en el largo sufrimiento, hasta que llegaron al lugar donde lo habían dejado.

"Trata sacudidas a la palanca de un lado a otro muy rápido en lugar de dar vueltas a todo el camino", sugirio Wesker a Sheva ahogada en su agarre.

"Estoy tratando de ... estoy tratando de ... ¡Lo tengo!" Ella cantó triunfalmente mientras se subió y lo empujó contra la pared de arranque de la cabeza de Wesker. Luego, un salto mortal hacia los lados, usando su pie para tirar de Wesker con su tapa y su confianza.

Chris, que había sido sólo de refrigeración en el suelo, mientras que Sheva estaba en problemas, aprovechó el momento para correr detrás de su némesis brevemente aturdido.

"Yo", exclamó, el ajuste de un brazo alrededor del cuello de Wesker, "He tenido suficiente", Wesker volvió a mirar a Chris con un inusualmente vulnerable e increíblemente adorable expresión "de tu mierda!" Chris puntuado sólo la mitad de su línea en el juego clavando otra jeringa llena de trama en el cuello Wesker. De dónde sacó la jeringa extra, nadie lo sabe. Wesker silbó en el dolor y la arrancada de agarre de Chris, tambaleándose sólo para colapsar a sus manos y las rodillas.

"No eres más que otro de los restos de Umbrella. Y ni siquiera puedes cerrar el abrigo de saran correctamente," Chris concluyó.

Wesker se arrastró hasta sus pies una vez más, su respiración muy dificultosa, quedó doblado. Miró más a Chris y se quedó. "¡Guau ... tu pelo ... es como, un molinete. En la parte delantera".

Parpadeando, Chris llegó a sentir su flequillo. Eran como una especie de remolino, llegan a pensar en ello.

Chris y Sheva mientras tanto, miran con las cejas arqueadas como Wesker se irguió, se balancea, señala en tono acusador en el vacío de cinco pies a la izquierda de Sheva, y comenzó a reprender a lo que parecía un pato azul llamado Argus por llevar un sombrero de copa en el interior. A continuación, se tomó la cabeza, cerró los ojos, y algo se quejó acerca de los mangos de magia.

"¿Qué no daría yo por una cámara de vídeo," Chris murmuró.

"Vamos, vamos a dejar esto antes de que llegue a sus sentidos."

"Cover me!" Chris llama como se postuló para reemplazar la palanca a su espalda. No tenía idea de por qué había una palanca de anular o lo que estaba haciendo en la bodega de carga, pero no pondría en duda la bondad de los dispositivos de parcela.

"¿Con qué?" Sheva preguntó, pero luego se distrajo por como Wesker cargo contra ella y ella tuvo que defenderse. Echaba de menos el caso de QuickTime, pero afortunadamente todo lo que hizo fue abrazar a su fuerza y decir algo acerca de cómo se llaman "blandos", y ella sería su blanda.

Chris Mientras tanto, a punto de no llegar a la palanca a la cuenta de tropezar con una bicicleta invisible, pero finalmente logró llegar y tirar la palanca hacia abajo. Las luces rojas intermitentes y comenzaron a abrirse las puertas de las bodegas de carga, la succión de aire que sale expulsado del avión amenaza con la llevarse a tres de ellos al aire libre. Wesker y Sheva volaron juntos hacia atrás, conectando dolorosamente con un pilar en el camino. El impacto causó pocos daños a la matriz de vampiros, pero el impacto del dolor fue suficiente para hacerle perder su control de Sheva. Se las arregló para agarrarse a la columna, pero Wesker se desplomó aún más, sólo apenas agarrando de su tobillo. Chris también ganó un pilar y estaba colgando por delante de ellos en un muy mono-como de forma.

Wesker miró y sonrió, mirando atrás de Sheva. "buena vista".

"¡Cállate!" Sheva gruñó, dejándolo entre los ojos con el talón de la bota. El éxito ni dañado ni desalojado Wesker, pero al menos la hizo sentir mejor.

De repente, violines, triste comenzó el jugar en el fondo como la cámara enfocó el rostro de Sheva y el tiempo de frenado.

"Oh Dios, ¿me oyes esa música? Algo trágico que va a ocurrir", dijo Chris en pánico.

"Algo trágico que ya ha sucedido. Mira mi pelo! Ya viene suelto!" Wesker sacudió la cabeza en un esfuerzo para apartar las hebras rebeldes de sus ojos.

"tu llamas a eso una desgracia?"

"La fuerza industrial de mi gel para el cabello finalmente ha fallado. Por supuesto, eso es trágico!"

"Eh, chicos? Estoy perdiendo mi agarre", dijo Sheva. Los violines tristes llegaron a su clímax de suspenso, se ve una imagen de Jill Valentine intermitente a través de la pantalla durante unos instantes.

"Chris, presiona B!" Sheva y Wesker gritaron al mismo tiempo que Sheva perdia su dominio sobre el pilar y poco a poco empezaron a caer.

Chris quedó sin aliento y sólo consiguió el botón del sistema en el tiempo. "¡Noooo!" Gritó con voz sorprendentemente de excelente calidad, solto la percha con el fin de caer y agarrar a Sheva antes de que ella y Wesker se desplomaran fuera del plano. A continuación, logró suspender dos adultos completamente desarrollados con un brazo mientras se resiste el tirón del aire alrededor de ellos.

¿Y tu esperas que creamos que no estás usando esteroides ", murmuró Wesker.

"No sé cuánto tiempo puedo soportarlos a los dos," Chris gimió, obviamente dolido.

"Aquí, permítanme Aligerar la carga", dijo Sheva, sacando su arma de fuego. Los ojos de Wesker se ampliaron mientras ella dirigía su cañon hacia él.

"Um ... no me supongo que ahora sería un buen momento para apelar a su mejor naturaleza como héroes?"

"No después del comentario de la" buena vista ". Sheva lo miró y apretó el gatillo, con valentía resistiendo las ganas de decir "esquiva este". El tiro le pegó directamente entre los ojos, sin hacer ningún daño permanente, pero causando la conmoción y el dolor suficiente para hacerle perder su agarre. Solto los tobillos de Sheva y cayó hacia atrás, fuera del plano y hacia abajo, abajo, abajo a la tierra.

Aterrizó dolorosamente en la ladera rocosa de un volcán activo.

"Ay".

Afortunadamente no sólo era un personaje de videojuego, sino un personaje de videojuego con mágicos poderes viral-curativos , por lo que todos los huesos rotos y los órganos desechos no se tardaron en regenerar. Wesker se puso en pie y miró hacia arriba. El avión que acababa de abandonar venia clara y directamente a estrellarse en el volcán activo cercano a el. "¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de ..." , se preguntó. "Todo ese trabajo para nada". Su voz adquirió un tono triste, estaba triste por la idea de su Uroboros precioso devorado por las llamas del volcán. Su único amigo, convertido en humo. Bueno, él todavía tenía su gato que se supone. Su gato! Wesker sacudió su cabeza por su pesima atención. Su gato estaba todavía en el barco! Mierda!

"No importa, voy a volver para más tarde,por el profesor Higgins."

La ira lo inundo con el pensamiento de los dos agentes del BSAA que había frustrado los planes de su belleza. Todavía estarían en ese plano, y dado que este era un juego de vídeo, que probablemente sobrevivieron al accidente y eran capaz de trotar en el interior del volcán sin problemas. La simple idea ahogaba a Wesker en cólera. Chris se había inmiscuido en sus asuntos por última vez. Wesker tenia sed de venganza.

Se tambaleó un poco al ponerse de pie, las dos inyecciones extra de su trama le llamaban a cobrar vidas. Las numerosas heridas de bala, la herida de machete de Sheva, y el impacto de las heridas no estaban curando casi tan rápido como deberían, y no se había sentido tan cansado desde su renacimiento. Frunciendo el ceño, se pisoteó el pie. "Todavía se puede arreglar!" , insistió.

Y con eso, salio en persecución de su archienemigo fuertemente armado y socio igualmente armado hasta los dientes. En un volcán activo, seriamente debilitado.

... al parecer, la sobredosis de el suero habia afectado negativamente a su inteligencia, así como todo lo demás.

Se movía con gran velocidad de tal manera que la chaqueta y la camisa voló fuera a diferencia de un cómic de Charlie Brown. Tan rápido fue que se las arregló para aparecer en el volcán casi inmediatamente después de que Chris y Sheva surgieran de la colisión.

Eso es totalmente cómo ocurrió, y no es que Capcom no se dio cuenta de que Wesker técnicamente se cayó del avión antes de que pasara sobre el cráter, ni nada. Realmente asi paso…


	6. Episodio 6: El doctor se dio a conocer

**Episodio VI: El doctor se dio a conocer**

_A / N: Esto es una parodia de una escena breve en Resident Evil 5. Huelga decir que habrá spoilers aquí! y muy grandes, han quedado advertidos._

Chris y Sheva comenzaron la escena cargando heroicamente en la habitación, con el hábito de siempre. La habitación en cuestión era una sala grande de piedra en medio de las antiguas ruinas de África que habían estado explorando las últimas horas. Después de ayudar a Lara Croft a luchar contra un montón de monstruos sin piel y perseguir a Indiana Jones para recuperar la pieza con el emblema con que se había escapado (él insistió en que pertenecía en un museo), finalmente habían localizado a su presa. Una de ellos, al menos.

"Excella Gionne! Alto ahí!"

Excella dio la vuelta, con una expresión de desconcierto en sus rasgos de modelo perfecta. "... Yo… no me muevo", señaló.

"Dije Alto!" Sheva espetó, amenazando con su pistola. "No lo advertiré de nuevo!"

Excella siguió sin moverse, sorprendida por el extraño comportamiento de la agente. Sheva ladeó la pistola. Afortunadamente, Chris intervino, obligando a Sheva a bajar el arma antes de que pudiera disparar Excella.

"Braaaaavo", proclamó Excella con sarcasmo, puntuando la afirmación lentamente, burlándose con aplausos.

Chris miró confundido. "¿Por qué? No hicimos nada".

Excella detuvo las palmas. "No sé".

Largo e incómodo silencio.

A falta de todo, Chris decidió recurrir a su línea de un recurrente de diálogo. -Maldita sea, ¿dónde está Jill? " gruñó, dando un paso amenazador hacia adelante.

"Hmph! Jill? Tal vez voy a decirte, tal vez no lo haré," sonrió Excella, volviendo la nariz para arriba imperiosamente.

Entonces, porque carecía de la sutileza de Capcom, la plaga-médico realizo un salto mortal hacia abajo y cayó justo entre el par de agentes de BSAA en cámara lenta.

"¿De dónde vienes?" demanda Sheva. "¿Qué…? ¿estaba colgando del techo o algo así?"

Chris contuvo la respiración. "La persona ave en realidad debe ser Spider-Man! ... Mujer", corrigió él, tomando nota de las tetas.

"Spiderman-mujer? Excella repitió con incredulidad. "¿De verdad son tan gruesas como dijo?"

Chris la miro de abajo hacia arriba. -Bueno, es bastante gruesa ", dijo torpemente-, pero no puedo pensar en muchos hombres que serían capaz de decírselo."

Excella enrojeció. "Eso no es lo que-oh simplemente ataca!" le espetó la última parte a la plaga-médico.

Sheva hizo rodar a la misteriosa figura, pero la plaga-médico consiguió, moverse antes de que pudiera disparar. La médico se volvió y le dio patadas a Chris dos veces en el pecho. Milagrosamente, no cayó de nuevo en el culo de una vez. La médico terminó con un giro y otra patada, esta vez a la cabeza de Sheva. Las mujeres saben todo acerca de las patadas, ya sabes.

Chris finalmente consiguió un tiro bueno, convenientemente golpeando la máscara de la mujer pájaro. Comenzó un backflipping lejos de la pareja, esto de alguna manera ayuda a su Dodge una lluvia de balas. El departamento de efectos especiales estaba un poco aburrido en este momento, por lo que había tiempo entre la bala y el salto para el último flip. Ella aterrizó directamente en frente de Excella y tiró de su capucha hacia abajo para protegerse la cara, dejando sólo la barbilla mostrando una curiosa piel gris.  
Chris y Sheva dejaron de disparar por alguna razón, pero conservaron sus armas apuntando hacia adelante.

"Dejen de jugar, queremos algunas respuestas!" Chris ladró

Excella y la plaga-medico detuvieron de mala gana su juego de ping pong.

"No has cambiado", una voz ricamente acentuada ronroneó por las ruinas. Chris miró hacia arriba con un jadeo. La cámara giró hasta el balcón donde se fijo en la entrepierna vestida de cuero por un corto período antes de ascender a la cara de Wesker con un acorde dramático. Se quedó mirando intensamente a la cámara un momento antes de ofrecer una sonrisa malvada a sus fans, muchas de las cuales pronto se desmayaron.

"Wesker! estás vivo". Chris observo en el mismo tono de voz con que se usaria al confirmar un descubrimiento científico medianamente interesante.

"Este es Wesker?" Sheva preguntó, mirando a su pareja. "Parece que salió de la matrix. ¿Por qué está llevando gafas de sol bajo techo?"

"Fue diseñado en los años 90, dale un respiro", espetó Excella.

Wesker ignoro los comentarios sobre su sentido de la moda y dio unos pasos hacia adelante. "Nos reunimos por última vez en el ..." agitó la mano, pensativo, "vienes de con Spencer, ¿no?"

Chris miró intensamente a su enemigo, aunque no se veía casi tan odioso como tal vez debia, considerando todo lo que Wesker le había hecho pasar en el pasado.

Wesker levantó las manos, caminando lentamente por las escaleras. Sin embargo, los escalones eran muy delgados y de edad, por lo que probablemente debería haber puesto más atención hacia donde él estaba caminando. -Bueno. ¿No es esto, una gran familia reunificada-Ahhhhhh! " Entonces, tal vez, no hubiera tropezado y caído el resto del camino a la planta baja. Logró a su vez en la caída torpe una serie de saltos mortales y los pies en la tierra para el final, a duras penas.

"Tenía la intención de hacer eso", aseguró a toda prisa.

-Sí, claro. Al igual que 'significaba' terminar corneado por un Tyrant hace diez años -respondió Chris.

"Todo era parte de mi plan maligno".

"Tu malvado plan para morir de una manera terriblemente dolorosa con lo que podrías activar un virus mágico falsificando tu muerte frente a un par de personas que se espera que mueran de todos modos?"

"... no puedo esperar que ustedes entiendan mi mal genio".

Wesker enderezo los hombros y acomodo su cabello antes de dar zancadas hacia delante.

"Pensé que estarías más feliz de vernos", continuó, inclinando la cabeza mientras giraba en torno a la plaga-médico.

"vernos?" Chris repitió con una sonrisa burlona confundido. Luego se quedó sin aliento. "¿Es Jill? La mujer pájaro es Jill, ¿no es cierto!" Su mirada de cachorro feliz era desgarradoramente optimista.

Wesker se detuvo en el medio antes de llegar a tener la capucha del médico fuera. -Pues maldita sea, ahora que has llegado a esa conclusión por las leyes del estado de la comedia, debe llegar a ser alguien completamente diferente ".

"... Oh." la cara de Chris cayó.

Wesker tiro la capucha hacia abajo. Los rostros de todos los presentes se retorcieron en el terror, la incredulidad y la confusión… en blanco en caso de Sheva.

"Morpheus D. Duvall?" Chris exclamó.

-Parece que Jill escapo exitosamente de la serie, después de todo ", observó con tristeza Wesker.

El tirano moviendo con sus tentáculos el pelo con altivez, tiró la capa, revelando toda su gloria de traviesos bits desnudos.

"Ahora que finalmente estoy aquí en África, puedo comenzar a construir mi reino de la belleza!" proclamo Morpheus. "Ustedes tres pueden venir conmigo." Hizo un gesto a Wesker, Excella y Sheva. Luego se volvió y se burló de Chris. "Tú no, sin embargo., Tus brazos son desproporcionados."

Chris hizo una mueca triste y bajó los ojos. Morpheus se detuvo.

"Bueno, ahora mira una clase de lindo ... hmm ... te voy a mantener como una opción alternativa a distancia."

"¿Es ella una especie de arma biológica?" Sheva preguntó, señalando los abdominales y la piel gris expuesta.

Chris se movió incómodo. "Es un él" -corrigió-.

"¿Qué?" Sheva se quedó mirando tetas del tirano, brevemente distraída por las chispas de la electricidad corriendo sobre la piel. "

"Ustedes saben cómo el virus T convierte a la gente en zombis o Tyrants?"

"Sí".

"Y saben cómo el virus G hace a la gente mutar progresivamente en gotas gigantes con dientes y ojos torpemente hechos?"

"Sí".

"Bueno, él combinó el virus T y G y se inyecto a sí mismo, es lo que le hizo crecer tetas y obtener poderes mágicos de rayos."

Sheva lo miró horrorizada aún más al tiempo que Chris comenzó a despotricar sobre motos de agua y las crepes en el ascensor. "¿quién fue el inteligente de Capcom al que se le ocurrió esto?"

"Creo que deben haber tomado algunas de las cosas buenas de Nintendo."

Morpheus no debió apreciar sus opiniones sobre su creación, por que el...ella...ella/el...eso? gruñó y se lanzó hacia ellos. Sheva sabía que estaban en problemas tan pronto como el tiempo de la balacera comenzó.

Morpheus golpeo a Chris en el pecho, enviándolo volando hacia atrás en cámara lenta. Antes de que pudiera terminar cayendo de culo, Morpheus, todavía en el aire, estampo sus dos talones en el pecho de Chris por segunda vez, enviándolo volando hacia abajo y propulsándose Morpheus hacia arriba en una voltereta hacia atrás. A lo lejos, las leyes de la física se quiebran y lloran. Sheva comenzó a disparar, pero logró perderse a pesar de que Morpheus apenas podía esquivar en el aire.

Aterrizó, pateó la pistola Sheva a un lado, e hizo una maniobra de fantasía en la que escalo el cuerpo de Sheva y empujando su desnuda entrepierna en la cara antes de usar las garras de sus muslos alrededor de su cabeza para volcarla. Sheva golpeó duro el suelo de piedra en bruto, un aterrizaje que habría roto un montón de huesos si no fuera un personaje de videojuego, se acurrucó en posición fetal.

Morpheus la miró y luego volvió su mirada en un horrorizado Chris. Chris trató de levantar el arma, pero como siempre no era lo suficientemente rápido. ¿Por qué Chris siempre acababa allí de pie mirando ligeramente hacia la izquierda de Sheva y Morpheus, mientras que Sheva estaba siendo atacada?, sólo él conocía la respuesta. Morpheus trenzo los brazos alrededor de Chris agarrando la garganta. Chris se atragantó un poco, pero no trató de liberarse. Tal vez había una cosa en caso de asfixia.

Sheva, que había logrado superar el trauma de la entrepierna del tirano con sorprendente rapidez, corrió más y apuntó su arma a la cabeza de Morfeo. Wesker a regañadientes decidió ayudar en este punto y dio un codazo a Sheva en la cara. "Denegado!" exclamo.

A continuación, Morpheus se sintió libre para comenzar con las patadas de nuevo, la plantación de un golpe firme en la espalda de Chris antes de empujarlo en el pecho enviándolo hacia atrás tambaleándose junto a su pareja.

Es evidente el daño ya que Chris y Sheva cayeron hacia atrás, apuntando con sus cerbatanas inútiles una vez más.

-Espera, ¿a dónde se fue Excella? "pregunto Sheva de repente.

Todo el mundo miró a su alrededor, pero la ejecutiva de Tricell no se veía por ningún lado.

"Huh. Debe haber caído en un agujero trama", dijo Wesker. -Bueno, vamos a terminar con esto de una vez por todas. Creo que las probabilidades son justas, dos contra dos? ... " hizo una mueca, "Morfeo?"

Morpheus se rió. Él y Wesker estaban preparados para luchar.

Y entonces la batalla del jefe comenzó.


End file.
